For The Better
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: I was always the outcast, the stranger, the weird one, but above all, I was unwelcome. They never wanted me there. Nor did they care what I did. Being an orphan had its perks. No one wanted to bother the freak. That is till the day he arrived. DarkXSheik
1. Chapter 1

"Hey freak!" I felt a hand push on my back and then I was on the floor. I swore under my breath. They never left me alone. It was fun bullying the strange little girl with the red eyes.

"Do y-you need help? I…. uh… umm…." I shook off the caring voice and got up. If he was going to stutter and not help than what point was there for him to try.

"I am fine." I wasn't of course. My back hurt and I could feel tears streaming down my face. My face. It wasn't covered. I immediately looked around for my scarf. Finding it I went in that direction. I was going to pick it up, but I saw a hand come into view. I shyed away and cursed. The hit never came. "You didn't hurt me." The shock on the boy's face did little to take away his beauty.

Eyes the color of the sky and skin that looked like it had been gently kissed by the sun met my gaze. His jaw was strong and his sandy blonde hair came a little past his ears, which by this point were red with embarrassment, or maybe even frustration. It was too cute to ignore.

"What! Why would I do that?" He looked like I had slapped him in the face. I reached out and grabbed my scarf from his hands and turned away.

"It is what everyone here does. They all hate me." I said matter-of-factly. "If you knew anything about me, you would agree. So let's just forget this happen." I turned to walk away, but felt a strong grip around my wrist.

"I can't let a gorgeous girl walk away while she is crying." If it was possible his ears turned a deeper shade of red and his face tinged pink. My eyes went wide as I realized he was talking about me.

"You think I'm pretty?" It was more of a question to myself. No one has ever told me that I was attractive in anyway. It felt good. He opened his mouth, but didn't get to speak before I heard a familiar voice.

"Leave the filth alone, Link. She isn't worth your valuable time." Zelda looked at me and scowled. Good goddesses, I hate her.

"You really shouldn't try to get sympathy from such a wonderful person." She leaned up on Link and he made a face I couldn't help, but laugh at. He looked utterly disgusted and tried to get away from her without being noticed. Her attention was too focused on me to realize he got away.

"Is something wrong." I could hear the menace in her voice and I knew what would come next. A fist hit my face before I was able to dodge it. I felt two hard bodies behind me and I knew who they were. Ganondorf and Darunia. Zelda's little, actually huge, minions. Ganondorf, or Ganon, followed Zelda because he wanted her daddy's power, but she didn't mind. For Darunia, listening to Zelda was all he had ever known.

They proved her with the muscle she needed to always beat the sense out of me. I couldn't understand why she hated me, besides the red eyes and the fact that I was always better at her in everything. I didn't try to win against her, but my obvious talent simply got in my way of trying not to stand out.

Another fist slammed into me, only this time it was in the chest and knocked the air out of me. I started to wish that boy was still here, even if he did seem to know Zelda, maybe he could stop her. I went limp in Darunia's arms while Ganon hit me in the stomach a few times. I slumped to the ground and just stayed there. As Zelda walked away I could hear her say, "Right where you belong." I felt the world slip and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiek, Sheik wake up." I couldn't make out the voice, but it had a nice sound to it. Something was shaking me back and forth. My instincts kicked in and I was on top of whoever was touching me. My eyes were open now, but everything came in a blur.

Once my eyes adjusted I saw who was under me. "Dark!" I moved off of him. I was so happy he was the one that had found me. Dark was my best friend. We shared the same crimson eyes and neither of us were seen as normal. "I am sooo sorry! If I had known it was you" He cut me off with a hug, it hurt to move and him hugging me didn't feel well, but I tried not to show it. Instead I returned it and we just stayed like that, hugging in the floor.

"Was it Zelda again?" I turned away from the question and started to get up. He pulled me back down and I couldn't keep the groan in. I knew he would notice. "Sheik." He gave me a stern look. "What hurts?"

"Just my stomach. It isn't nothing too bad, just leave it be." I tried to get up again, but before I could respond he had lifted my shirt.

"Sheik! My Goddess!" I looked down and what I saw was not a pretty picture. A huge black and purple bruise with blue and yellow around the edges covered my torso. I could feel Dark move me off and get up. "Where did she go?! I swear I will kill her!" His rage was getting the better of him.

"Dark. Stop. Please." He turned to me and the anger in his gaze soon turned to fear.

"But…." He looked down and away from me. "Sheik." His tone sounded different, as if he wanted something.

"Yes, Dark?" He hesitated. I couldn't help but find it cute, but my friend was never ugly. He was beautiful. His natural tan would make anyone jealous. Crimson, red eyes that held passion and love, and hair as black as night, as cliche as it sounds.

The only reason we were friends was because of our shared eye color. I wouldn't have opened up to anyone else. Our eyes made us freaks, but without them I would never have trusted Dark. I couldn't help but think back to the first time I met Dark. It was sometime in middle school. I had just lost my parents and didn't do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Go away. We really don't want you here." The children all nodded at Zelda in agreement. "Can't you see you are just a freak." I lay in a puddle of my own blood. Bruised and battered from the torment and torture Zelda and the others had put me through. I could tell I had a broken rib or two and my leg was at an odd angle. _

"_What are you all doing?!" A boy around my age walked up. His hair was black and his skin tanned. But what got my attention the most were his eyes. Blood. That is what they looked like. Just like mine. I smiled and a laugh escaped me. Zelda looked down at me and spat. It hit me in the face but I didn't care. I kept looking at the boy. _

"_Are you ok?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. He saw my leg and gasped. "You are not ok. We need to get you to the nurse, or a hospital." The strange boy picked me up. He made sure not to move to much as to not josle my wounds. _

_Before I knew what I was doing I said, "You're lovely to look at." I flushed. What did I just say? The boy seemed just as embarrassed. _

"_You seem like an interesting person. What is your name?"_

"_Sheik." I had never had to give my name to anyone, because I already knew everyone and they knew me, and to stay away from me. It was an experience I had never thought I would have, as simple as it was. _

"_Cool name. Not very easy to forget, quite unique." A thought occurred to me. _

"_What is your name?" The boy stopped. He seemed nervous, but I didn't know why. After much hesitation I heard a light mumble. "Come again I can't hear you." Even though I was in immense pain, I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's awkward, shy side._

"_Dark."_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a memory I held dear. Soon after the nurse had called the hospital and they had called my aunt, Impa. She told them to do anything they thought necessary to make me well again. Dark refused to leave my side. He asked to be my friend the next day and I cried. I had never had a friend. We had been inseparable ever since.

"Sheik." Dark's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Yes." I turned to find my friend with the reddest blush I had ever seen.

"Sheik." He said my name once more before turning to me. "I could keep you safe, you know." He paused and the previous anger came to his eyes, but was quickly removed and replaced with fierce determination.

"I want to protect you, by all means. If you w-would have me, I would like to b-become your b-boyfriend." After I realized how nervous Dark actually was and that he had stuttered as he spoke, the shock of what my friend said sank in.

"D-dark." I stumbled on my words as well. Does that mean he loves me or is it just obligation? I looked down and noticed his hands were intertwined with mine. I felt the blood go to my face.

"You can say no. That wouldn't bother me." His voice was strong and sure.

"I-I…. I just want to know." I tried to give him my best smile. "Is it because of obligation? I m-mean you want to protect me. Like in a brotherly way or do you really want to..." I never got to finish my sentence because I felt warm lips press against mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

"I am sorry. You can hit me." Dark gave me a flirty grin. "But I will not take back that kiss." His face went serious. "I would never want to date you out of obligation. I…." Dark stopped what he was saying and his face flushed once again. I heard him mumble something.

"Come again." I had a feeling I knew what he would say.

"I love you, Sheik." Butterflies found their way into my stomach. I pondered what he said. Could I possibly love Dark? Sure he was my best friend and I had a soft spot for the boy, I had let him in all those years ago. But did that mean I could love him? Was I allowed to love somebody? That thought sounded preposterous. Of course I could love someone. The question was, do I love him?

"You are welcome to take your time. I know it is a lot to take in and all. Your best friend telling you he loves you is not something that happens everyday." He got up and helped me up, careful not to touch my side. A thought hit me.

"How long?"

"What?" Did he really not know what I was asking.

"How long have you loved me?" That provoked a blush and frantic stuttering.

"P-p-probably since the f-first t-time I s-saw you. I-I couldn't help i-it. You were just s-s-so..." Dark looked at me and said one word. "Cute." But that was all it took. I moved closer to him and cautiously brought my mouth to his. I was worried when he didn't kiss back, but soon enough that fear was destroyed.

The first kiss was nervous, but this one was gentle and sure. I leaned into him and giggled. In the time it took me to need a breathe I realized something. I loved my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

I was looking forward to school. Who cares if Zelda and her cronies are there! Dark is waiting for me and I am pretty excited about that. I walked out my front door. Speak of the devil.

"I was just thinking about you." Dark blushed.

"Do tell." He gave me a flirtatious smirk. "Was it something I would enjoy." The tone of his voice made my stomach do flips.

"No." He frowned. "Not in that kind of way. I was just excited to see you." The grin on his face went from ear to ear. He strode up the front steps of my house and pulled me into a hug. Soon the hug was followed by a kiss. Not long after we broke from the kiss did he nuzzle his way into my neck. I felt my face grow red.

"Dark, what are you doing?"

"You smell so good, all the time." He pulled away and I couldn't help but notice how cold my neck felt. I had decided against the scarf. I felt I could finally face the world without it.

"Come on. I will give you a ride." His mischievous grin lured me in and any resistance to riding with him was gone.

* * *

I had never rode in Dark's car. It was a black Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. I knew Dark's family had a lot of money, but the car just proves my point. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice someone else was in the car.

"Dark." I tensed, the boy from the hallway. What was his name? Link.

"Yeah, Link." Yep I was right. Great.

"Is that the girl you always talk about?" It was an innocent question, or seemed like it, till the boy laughed. His laugh was filled with humor and something else. I couldn't place it, but it sounded like he was enjoying embarrassing Dark. I turned around in my seat as Dark pulled out of my driveway.

"Who are you?" He seemed taken by surprise when he saw my face. The boy, Link, dropped his jaw when he saw me. He seemed frantic.

"Are you ok? I heard about what happened." He blushed. "Zelda was boasting about it. I'm sorry. If I had known…" He looked like he was far away and I snapped my fingers to get him to come back.

"I would have stopped her. Zelda and I are childhood friends. She would have listened to me. If only I had known." I saw tears fill his eyes, but the look he had told me they were of rage.

"It is ok. It doesn't hurt too bad." Dark took a hand off the wheel and poked my stomach, making me hiss and slap him.

"Doesn't hurt. Yeah right. I bet it hurts like heck." His face was red and we started to speed up. I put a hand on his shoulder and he slowed once again, his face returning to normal.

"Please." He turned to look at me for a moment.

"Sheik. I just" Dark sighed. "It just makes me so scared to know that you wouldn't have told me." I tried to tell him that he was wrong, even though I knew he wasn't, but he stopped me. "No. I know you wouldn't have. But what if it was worse next time. What if she hurt you like that time when we met." I thought back to that moment. Sitting in a pool of my own blood.

"Goddess, Sheik! I was terrified. The girl I love won't even tell me when she needs help." I heard a gasp from the back seat, but ignored it.

"Dark. If I promise to tell you when Zelda has hurt me, will you calm down?" He nodded.

"And if you don't I get to have my way with you." I blushed, probably worse than any time before.

"Kidding." I signed. "Maybe."

"Dark!" I felt my face grow a deeper shade of red.

"What. I can't help myself. Your" He whispered the next words loud enough for me to hear. "Something I have wanted since the day we met."

I noticed we were at the school already. Dark turned to me and pulled me into an embrace. I heard a gasp again and the back door opened. Link must be embarrassed by the mushy stuff. I didn't get to think any longer because Dark had pulled me into a kiss.

"Mmmm." I smiled as we moved away from each other. "That was nice."

"I agree." We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Freak. Abomination. Inhuman. These were some of the insults on my locker. Not that I cared. Unless someone put them on Dark's locker, then I would rip their hands off for writing such things. I turned to Dark. He was upset. His eyes livid as he read the various insults.

"Dark. They are only words." I nuzzled up to him. "As long as I have you I don't care what anyone else does." I felt his face heat up against my forehead.

"O-ok." He was flustered. How cute. I moved so my mouth was practically against his ear. Then I spoke three simple words, but I knew he would melt under them.

"I love you." Dark moved to face me, once again bringing our lips together. When we parted he was grinning like he had just won the jackpot. Which I guess he did, seeing as he had what he wanted, me.

"I love you, Sheik. We better hurry to class, and with that we were off.

* * *

Classes were normal. Zelda throwing things at me, I swear she has a grudge on me from a past life or something. Almost as if I stole something from her. Ganon and Darunia talking loudly. Ruto, still the snob that she was as a child, spreading gossip. Nabooru ignoring every male that gets close and Saria warning her not to be so cold towards others.

Sooner than I thought we were out of school. It was Friday and I was so excited. Dark wanted to take me out to dinner. I rushed to the parking lot and saw him leaning against his car.

Black jeans and a black converse were offset by a white shirt and grey vest. His hair was just below his ears and it hid them well from view. The eyes that I felt so connected to were closed and I snuck up on him. I leaned in and kissed him and he jumped a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "Didn't hear me coming."

"No. You sneaky little devil. But I will forgive it because of the kiss." I smiled and leaned in to give him another kiss.

"So, where are we headed." I was genuinely curious. Dark wouldn't tell me and not knowing was killing me.

"You will see, my little assassin." Dark held the car door open and I got in. He shut it and was soon getting in on his side.

"When do I get to know?" I gave him my best puppy-dog face.

"When we get there." Urgh. I wasn't going to get it out of him. That just wasn't far.


	7. Chapter 7

We came to a stop and I looked around. The wide country side of my hometown had been replaced with tall buildings instead of trees. I wondered where we were.

"Castle Town." Dark said as if he read my thoughts.

"This is so different from my home." I shivered at the idea of such a big city. Castle Town was where Hyrule Castle was, no surprise there. I hoped we wouldn't see anyone we knew, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be so lucky. There was a billboard with Zelda's picture on it. Wait. What?

"Dark, why is Zelda on that billboard." He shrugged and we went on our way.

"She is the princess. Why wouldn't she be." I was in shock. I knew her dad had power, but he was our king. Why in the world was she at our school, instead of here in her city. Dark seemed to know what ran through my mind. He had a talent for reading people.

"She likes to stay close to Link." I processed that for a moment.

"Why?" I know Link was in a noble family, just as Dark was. They explained that they were brothers this morning, twins in fact. I wasn't quite sure I could except that. Sure they looked just alike now that I thought about it, but they were so different in personality.

"She has always had a thing for him. Since she met him as a child. Our parents were thrilled. The princess liked their son. What else could they ask for?" The hurt in his voice was evident.

"Dark?" We pulled over and he just sat there, facing the window. I heard him sniffle. Dark was crying?! He never cried, unless I was hurt badly. My instincts caused me to unbuckle and join him in his seat. I sat on his lap and he looked very surprised.

"She-eik!" There it was that cute stutter. I surprised myself as I pulled his face close to mine and licked away the tears. I pulled away, satisfied with what I had done and hugged him. The salty taste lingered in my mouth, but it was nice.

"Better?" He looked up and our eyes locked. The relief in his crimson orbs filled me with glee. Slowly and hesitantly he nodded. "Good."

"Sheik." I stopped from getting off him as his arms looped around my waist.

"Yes?" He held my gaze once again.

"I want you to know that if we decide to ever part, that I want you to be happy." His words left me breathless. Why was he saying this? Was he gonna leave me? Panic wormed its way into my heart.

"I am not going to leave you. Don't worry. But if I do, I want you to be happy. Even if it means you won't be with me." My breathing calmed down and I punched Dark in the chest.

"Don't you say that, ever again." I was serious and I know he heard it.

"I won't." He got out of the car carrying me with him, he set me on my feet and walked to the trunk. I wasn't sure what we were doing. He unlocked the trunk and got out a basket. My heart soared.

"A picnic." I was so excited. He nodded and I went off to find a perfect spot, while he followed, not quite as fast.


	8. Chapter 8

I came across a weeping willow and went underneath it's branches. It was big under it and I decided this is where we would eat. I ran over to Dark and grabbed the basket, running away from him and under the tree. I was much faster and he had no clue where I went. I set the basket down and waited.

Dark walked closer and I grabbed him from behind, pulling him into the tree's branches. I couldn't help but giggle. This was fun. He spun around pulled me by the waist into him. Soon I felt the familiar warmth on my lips.

"If I had wanted, I could have killed you." This brought on a fit of giggles from me.

"I wouldn't have stopped you, my cute, little assassin." He pulled away and went to the basket. Pulling out a few things before stopping. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I say."

I did just that. I heard him shuffling around. I stayed quiet and didn't open my eyes. I felt a hand on my waist and one over my eyes. Dark guided me to the blanket and I sat down feeling the soft fabric under my hands. Dark removed his hands from me and I waited.

"Ok. You can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and what lay before me was such a innocent way of displaying affection. A candle was in the middle of the blanket and it gave everything, including Dark and probably myself, a warm embrace of light. The food was set out in various places. I noticed my favorites, prepared by Dark of course. There were two plates, each had a set of utensils. Wine glasses were beside the plates along with regular cups to drink something besides wine in. Dark himself was grinning from ear-to-ear. I was so happy.

I didn't wait to eat. He had made some kind of chicken dish, I wasn't quite sure what the name was, but he made it often enough that I knew it was good. Dark poured some wine for me and I thought about how we weren't old enough, but I didn't care. I sipped it a little. The tart taste took control over any other flavor and I loved it. I heard Dark laughing. It was genuine and warm. I found myself curling up beside him on the blanket. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Dark, I love you. You know that, right." He chuckled a little, I guess I took him by surprise. I could feel how nervous he was, but was unsure as to why. Dark was never nervous, well there was that one time when he asked me out.

"Sheik." I heard the seriousness in his voice and sat up along with him. He held my head with one hand and brought the other around behind him. I was curious, but when I tried to look, he wouldn't let me. He motioned for me to close my eyes and I did so. He shifted behind me and I felt something cold on my chest.

"You can open your eyes." My hand reached up to the necklace and my eyes opened. I looked down and saw a beautiful necklace. Two threads of silver enveloped a crimson stone. It took me a moment to tell what it was. A red garnet, Almandine. It was beautiful.

"Oh Dark. It's lovely." I looked up at him to see a blush.

"You know what that type of garnet means, right?" I thought about it. Did I know what it meant? If I didn't know would he tell me.

"No. What does it mean?" His blush got as deep as the stone in the necklace.

"It means passion and love, physical strength and protection." I was so happy. Dark was telling me that he would love and protect me through this necklace. Just as I was going to kiss him, his phone went off. Dark cursed and got his phone out.

"It's Link." He answered the phone.

"Link, what do you need? I told you I would be with Sheik today." I guess Link was talking because Dark stopped.

"Ok. I will be there soon, but not until I finish what I was in the middle of doing." Dark gave me a look of undeterred love and a flirty smile. He mumbled something to his brother and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"Is something wrong?" He sighed.

"No. Yes." Another sigh. "Link doesn't know how to cook. You don't mind do you?" His eyes were pleading, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.

"I don't mind at all. Can I come over?" He had a look of surprise and I laughed.

"Yeah. That would be fine, our grandma won't mind, but be prepared for Aryll, our little sister. She likes to ask question and she is NOT innocent, so don't try to treat her that way." He gave me a mischievous grin. "Unless you want her to talk to you about the "birds and the bees" and how babies are made, cause she will." He laughed and I figured it would be because of the face I was making. That idea was strange.


	9. Chapter 9

"By the three! Your house is HUGE!" I stood in awe of Dark's home. The foyer alone astounded me. This had to be three, no four time the size of my house. The drive here was amazing in itself. The house was up on a hill and there was nothing within miles, except beautiful mountain and forest views. Dark laughed at me.

"You want a tour?" I nodded, but turned when I heard Link's voice.

"No, you can't! I am starving! Dark please feed me!" He pleaded and Dark gave me a kiss and walked off. I heard Link sigh. Ok that was enough. Does he have a brother complex?

"What is your problem? Do you have a serious brother complex?" He looked like I had stabbed him.

"No. I don't." His face suddenly looked like that of a child and I had to remember he was in my grade.

"Then what is your problem?! Do you dislike me?!" I noticed I had raised my voice and quickly shut up.

"No." He looked like he was about to be in tears.

"Oh Goddess, what did I do? I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Its just, you don't seem to like the idea of Dark and I as a couple." Link crossed the foyer and, before I could react, kissed me. He pulled away and I stood there, astounded.

"It's true. I don't like seeing you guys together, but not for the reason you think. I… umm…. I like you." Link fidgeted with his shirt. "Telling my brother I was hungry was an excuse. I just wanted to see you." My lips felt nice. No. They don't. I love Dark.

"Link." He looked terrified. "Which way is the kitchen?" He pointed and I could have swore he was crying. Good Goddess.

"I'm not mad, but I can't keep it from Dark." Link whimpered. I felt bad for the guy. He liked his brother's girlfriend.

"I s-should tell him." He turned in the direction of the kitchen and started walking. It wasn't a long walk and when we got in I was once again awestruck. The kitchen had vaulted ceilings with huge windows along one wall. The counters were set up around one side. Cabinets above the counters on two sides, leaving the counters on the wall across from the windows open. An island with a sink and a stonetop was in the middle.

A huge stove with eight burners and two separate ovens was along the cabinet-less wall. The fridge, well fridges, were at the end of the wall of cabinets and counters across from where we walked in. Small appliances were set up here and there. There was a dining room in the kitchen next to the windows.

The dining room had an enormous table with two benches along the sides and a chair at each end. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was brass, matching the facet on the sink and handles on the cabinets. The design of the chandelier was leaves falling from the sky, it really was beautiful.

I turned my attention to Dark and Link. Link was explaining what happened. The anger in Dark was rising and I knew that if I didn't help Link would get punched. I knew Dark would feel guilty later if I let him do this.

"Dark!" I rushed over and stepped in front of Link just as Dark's fist came down. He stopped and I could hear his voice, low and menacing.

"Sheik, if you don't step away I don't know what I might do." I stood my ground and returned Dark's glare. I didn't want to fight with him

"Dark, I know what Link did was bad, but he came in here, on his own accord, to say how sorry he was." I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Please. I d-don't want t-to see someone g-get hurt."

I felt Dark embrace me and I returned it. "Shhh. Don't cry, Sheik. I won't do it." He rest his head on my shoulder and I felt his body tremble. Sometimes his anger just got the better of him. Hot tears fell on my neck and shoulder. I brought my hand up to gently rubbed Dark's head.

"Oh Goddess!" Link sounded furious. "Do you really have to do that! It's not fair." I turned and found Link sitting up against the corner cabinet. I felt terrible for him, having to watch what just happened.

"Link." He swatted my hand away, but I tried again. I rest my hand on his head and smoothed his hair down. "Sorry."

He jumped up and started to walk out the door, but there was no way I would let him go off and be upset, alone. I knew that feeling all too well. Just as I was going to stop him, I heard Dark.

"Link. I'm sorry for trying to hit you, but I can't have you kissing my girlfriend." He sounded sincere.

"You can't have her." Dark sounded serious.

"And why not?" Link stood his ground.

"She is mine, Ok. My girlfriend. See the necklace. Sheik returned my feelings and ignored yours." Link looked hurt.

"I just want her to love me." The pain I felt in his words was something I understood well.

"I understand." I felt the words come out, not knowing where I was going with this. "It's a feeling in the heart that grows over time." I smile at myself, but Link freaks out.

"What did you just say?!" His eyes are huge.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" His look turned stern.

"What you just said. It isn't the first time you have said those words to me." I didn't quite understand, but I felt that it was true. Dark's expression, well, darkened.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten. It has been lifetimes, but no, you just had to remember." The frustration came out riddled with anger.

"Dark, what do you mean?" I didn't remember anything, but Link started to laugh.

"Did you pray to the Goddesses for me to forget! She was mine first!" At that statement, Dark flinched.

"Dark, you should know that it couldn't happen. You can't be with a being of light." Dark's hands clenched and unclenched. I knew his temper would give out soon.

"D-dark. What are you guys talking about?" I felt out of the loop and seeing the hatred for each other in their eyes wasn't helping.

"Well you see Sheik. Dark is a shadow. My shadow in fact. The goddesses gave him mercy for letting me kill him in the past. They reincarnated him as my twin brother this time around. Funny how we look alike no matter what lifetime we are in." Dark was kneeling on the floor, hands on his head.

"You, Sheik, are a creation of Zelda. You see, in a past life, Zelda needed a disguise to hide from Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, or as you know from legend, the King of Evil. The transformation into the disguise was great because of Zelda's Triforce piece." Link gestured to me.

"The disguise grew a soul and feelings. Once Zelda shed the disguise she pushed the soul out and it became it's own person. You." Dark got up and jumped at Link, but he dodged.

"Don't you see. My past self was the reason you grew feelings. We had fallen in love. I looked for you everywhere, but died before I found you. This life is a second chance. For us." I wasn't quite sure how to take all this in.

"What about Dark? You said he was your s-shadow. Why does he love me?" I looked at Dark, now on the ground, once again holding his head.

"That is simple. He is my shadow and therefore he will love anything that I love." Dark turned to me and the look of despair and fear struck me. I couldn't hold back and I ran to him.

"I-I don't care." The two boys looked at me surprised, as I reached down and touched Dark's face. Now that I was closer I could see the tears in his eyes and the trails that previous ones had left. I leaned in and kissed Dark's cheek then proceeded to bring my lips to his.

"By the Three, Sheik! You aren't suppose to love my shadow!" Link was mad, simple as that. I kissed Dark on the forehead and got up, helping Dark up as well. My own anger at Link brought something out that I didn't know I had.

"Hero." The nickname brought joy to Link's eyes but only for a moment as he realized the emotion behind it. I felt memories come back to me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Zelda would kill me if she knew I was watching Link sleep. Good thing that magic of hers is strong and it made us into two different souls. I had been surprised by the Hero. He was braver than I expected a boy to be, even if he was in an older body. Watching him be lifted by Bongo Bongo and slammed on the ground broke my heart. _

_I knew these feelings weren't mine, they were Zelda's. When she made me, by accident, any emotion she had felt at the time copied to my soul. She just so happened to have been thinking about how she could see Link._

_The princess's thoughts about Link roamed through my mind. She loved him. I knew that much. I had felt the same towards the boy. But the emotion I felt for the boy was not my own, but indeed hers playing through me. It gave him hope to go on, so I played along, easy as it was. Link was waking from his slumber. I had to leave._

* * *

_I saw Link again before Zelda pushed me from her body. I knew it was the end, but it wasn't. I woke up seven years into the past. My body that of a child. I tried to think straight and realized I could. Zelda's emotions did not affect my decisions. I did not love Link. I had my own feelings and it filled me with glee._

_I made my way to Lake Hylia. I was at peace there. It was the only place I had met Link when he got out of the temple. I had been distracted by the returning beauty and played it off as if I loved him and wanted to see him. _

_I felt guilty for playing his emotions, but I knew he would be happier with Zelda. I pulled out the Lyre that I received from Zelda, surprised it was still there. I played five simple notes and was whisked away, mind returning to my body as I landed on the familiar island. _

_I could feel a presence underneath me. It was in the temple, but what was it. I searched the temple, which was hard with the body of a kid, till I came to a room of endless fog. I knew this room was an illusion. One Link had gotten rid of in the future. The feelings I felt on the surface were strongest in this room. Loneliness, despair, regret. Many things came to me from this room. The tree in the middle was the focus of it all. _

_I walked closer and could hear crying. It was faint, but my instincts picked it up. A small boy was sitting against the tree, tears running down his tan face. _

"_Are you ok?" The boy's hands shifted and I saw a slash through his stomach. "You are not ok!" I tore off my cowl and turban. Ripped them, I turned the head dressings into bandages. _

_The boy just watched as I cut through his tunic, not caring as I took it off him, and only whimpered a little as I cleaned and bandaged his wounds with what little I had._

"_You are lovely to look at." I blushed. My heart rate sped up. I knew this feeling all too well, but discarded it. _

"_You sure are interesting. What is your name?" The boy thought for a moment. Maybe he was making up his mind, trying to decide if he could trust me or not. I was disappointed till I heard the tiniest whisper._

"_Dark." It matched him. The dark hair, tanned skin, black clothes, everything. Except those crimson eyes. I knew mine were the same and I felt a connection spark. _

"_That is a nice name. Don't think I will forget it." It was true I wouldn't. But I didn't know that at the time. _

"_What is your name?" I blushed once again. This kid was growing on me. _

"_Sheik."_

* * *

_It had been a long time coming, but I soon found myself walking down the aisle, Impa leading me because I had no father to do so. Dark waited for me. Over the years we had come to love one another in a way that was beyond either of us._

"_You look stunning." His words brought a smile to my face, followed by a blush. _

"_As do you. Black is your color." Now it was his turn to blush. I couldn't help but giggle and the ceremony began._

_When the priest finished and we said our "I do's" Dark pulled me close to him. I laughed and he gave me that mischievous grin that I loved so much. Soon we were kissing and the crowd roared, except one very upset princess._


	12. Chapter 12

My mind came back to the present and I gasped. "Dark!" I jumped on him and proceeded to leave kisses anywhere I could get to. Link was utterly confused and Dark even more so. I heard Link clear his throat. Guess I have to explain what just happened.

"Hero, I am sorry for how I treated you in the past. I played with your emotion when I should have known better. The things I felt for you were not my doing. When I was created, Zelda's emotions were forced onto me. When I awoke seven years prior to the events I was relieved. I had never loved you and most likely never will. The one you should seek affection from is Zelda." Realization came to me. "That's why she hates me! It all makes sense. I drove Link into madness and she was thoroughly mad at me at our wedding." Dark blushed and Link looked like he would blow his top.

"You got married. To whom?" He knew the answer. I hinted at Dark and Link confirmed what he suspected.

"Never mind. I already know." And with that, Link began to storm out. He turned to Dark and spoke, tears tugging at his voice.

"I hope you are happy together." He walked out the door, an almost silent "sorry" came to my ears.

"So we got married in our past lives." I stepped away from Dark, hearing the flirting in his voice and intended on running away to see if he would chase me down for the answer. He caught on before I could. He nibbled on my neck as I giggled and playfully tried to struggle out of his hold.

"Did we have children? A wonderful home? Perhaps a dog?" I nuzzled into him. I could bait him a little and I knew I would. I drew the Triforce on his chest over and over while I spoke.

"How about we forget about past lives and look forward to this life." He smiled down at me and I brought my lips up to his. He spoke into the kiss, his breath warmed me.

"That sounds good. Really good."

* * *

It has been a few years now. Dark and I were married right out of high school. The wedding was much like the one we had before. Zelda and Link were together now, and neither had a grudge against me. The rest of the years were filled with college.

I smiled down at my stomach, knowing knew life was forming. Today, I would tell Dark. I was hoping he would be as excited as I was. I heard the door click and knew Dark was home. Here goes nothing.

"Dark. Can you come here?" He walked into the kitchen where I was starting on supper. I laid the knife I was holding down and waited.

"Yeah. You need something." I crossed the room and my nerves vanished. He would welcome a child, I just knew it.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" The expression on his face was one of confusion and slight disinterest. I hoped it was more of a "just got off work" thing than a "I don't want kids" type of thing.

"I have." He went to the cabinet and got a glass, then walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of tea.

"Do you want to be a father, Dark?" He sipped the tea and I could tell he was thinking.

"I wouldn't mind it. Why are you suddenly asking me about this?" He looked nervous and I couldn't help but laugh. I took his hand in my own and pressed it to my stomach, his eyes went wide.

"You're gonna be a daddy." I smiled as he brought his other hand up to my stomach and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sheik. T-that's wonderful." One of his hands remained on my stomach while the other came up to the back of my neck and pulled my mouth to his. I was so relieved that I cried. Here I was the freak, outcast, abomination, with the best life the Goddesses could give me. I felt whole being with the man that changed my life for the better.


End file.
